


Art for I Shall Not Fail That Rendezvous

by starmaki (themirrordarkly), themirrordarkly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sunshine (2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Art, Bittersweet Ending, But not in the art, Character Death, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/starmaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/themirrordarkly
Summary: Art for I Shall Not Fail That RendezvousA Stucky Sunshine Movie AU





	Art for I Shall Not Fail That Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskersthemouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskersthemouse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i shall not fail that rendezvous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015011) by [whiskersthemouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskersthemouse/pseuds/whiskersthemouse). 



> This art is for, i shall not fail that rendezvous, the amazing fic written by whiskersthemouse for Stucky AU Big Bang! Go follow the link to this story above! It was my extreme pleasure working with you and making art to accompany your fic!
> 
> A Sunshine AU which you never asked for, but maybe you should have!

* * *

Art for I Shall Not Fail That Rendezvous

 

Banner:

 

 

Art#1 Steve and Bucky in moment by themselves when they are near their destination to the sun. 

Alternate version

 

 

Art#2 Featuring Steve, Bucky and Tony on board the Avenger. This takes place earlier in fic. 

 


End file.
